The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which is capable of preventing a fishing line from being caught in a clearance between a rotor and a spool.
A typical spinning reel for fishing is arranged, as shown in FIG. 25, such that a semi-annular bail 5 can be reversibly set at either one of a fishing-line winding position (A side in FIG. 25) and a fishing-line releasing position (B side in FIG. 25), the bail being mounted, via bail support members, e.g, a bail arm 9 with a line roller 7 and a bail holder (not shown), onto forward ends of a pair of bail support arms 3 provided on both sides of a rotor 1, respectively.
The bail 5 is first brought down to the fishing-line winding position as shown in FIG. 25, and then the rotor 1 is rotated in the winding direction by turning a manually operated handle 13 provided on a reel body 11, whereby a fishing line is wound onto a spool 15 making the longitudinal reciprocating motion linking with the rotation of the rotor 1. In FIG. 25, reference numeral 17 denotes a mounting leg integrally formed with the reel body 11.
In the spinning reel for fishing of the sort mentioned above, the so-called "undesirable line catch" may occur that the fishing line enters a clearance between the spool 15 and the rotor 1 due to tensional fluctuation, twisting of the fishing line and the like when the fishing line is wound up, and the fishing line is wound onto and caught by a spool shaft (not shown) of the spool 15.
To reduce the above-noted problem, there has been developed a spinning reel for fishing which is provided with a fishing-line entry restrainer as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Hei. 3-9656. FIGS. 26 and 27 show such a spinning reel, in which a fishing-line entry restrainer 25 is fitted on a spool shaft 27 in a spool 23 so that the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 longitudinally moves together with the spool 23 along bail support arms 21 while rotating together with a rotor 19. In FIGS. 26 and 27, reference numeral 29 denotes restraining portions of the fishing-line entry restrainer 25, the restraining portions being provided with, at its forward end, mating portions 31 which mate with the respective bail support arms 21.
When the rotor 19 in such a spinning reel for fishing is rotated by turning the manually operated handle so as to wind the fishing line on the spool 23, the rotational torque of the rotor 19 is transmitted from the bail support arms 21 via the mating portions 31 to the fishing-line entry restrainer 25, which rotates together with the rotor 19, and the moving force of the spool shaft 27 in the longitudinal direction is also transmitted to the fishing-line entry restrainer 25, so that the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 in combination with the spool 23 moves along the bail support arms 21.
Therefore, even when the fishing line tries to enter the clearance between the spool 23 and the rotor 19 due to tensional fluctuation and the twisting of the fishing line, the restraining portions of the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 prevent the entry of the fishing line.
This type of the spinning reel still has the following disadvantage: It is known that when the fishing line is wound up upon hitting of the fish, the bail support arms are deformed inwardly if a great load is applied to the fishing line. Thus, in the arrangement in which the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 in combination with the spool 23 is moved back and forth along the bail support arms 21, the deformation of the bail support arms 21 hinders the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 from smoothly moving. In case where, for example, the reel is accidentally dropped with the result that the bail support arms 21 are plastically deformed or where sea water, sand, dust or the like happens to stick to the bail support arms 21, the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 will not move smoothly. Consequently, the longitudinal movement of the spool 23 incorporating the fishing-line entry restrainer 25 and the rotation of the rotor 19 will be impaired, and the fishing line cannot be wound up or drawn out smoothly.